


Someone Simply Said

by DeathDaisy



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1864, Cheating, Drabble, F/M, Family, Hurt, Letter, Love, Pre-Series, compultion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDaisy/pseuds/DeathDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew her handwriting, didn't he? And this was Stefan's notebook, wasn't it?. 'I love you, Stefan - Katherine'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Simply Said

**Author's Note:**

> his literally has been sitting around in my laptop ready to publish ages ago..i've just been too busy to do anything about it (A-level students will relate) so finally; its here :D
> 
> Just a short scene that could take place as an outtake sometime during Kat's stay at the Salvatore boarding house 1864.
> 
> Enjoy!

Damon heavily sat down on the bed, running a hand through his dark hair.

He knew her handwriting, didn't he? And this was Stefan's notebook, wasn't it?.

_'I love you, Stefan - Katherine'_  was elegantly curled on the first page of the book.

He put his face in his hands, although Katherine Pierce have been living in the Salvatore house for a while now, sharing Damon's bedroom for the almost the same time, she never uttered those three words to him.

He felt his world fall apart. Not only did she cheat on him. But with his brother? what kind of sick joke was that? He felt his insides churn,

He got out of his seat, closed the book before tucking it back into its empty space on the wooden book shelf.

And he thought she loved him? He swallowed the bile rising in his throat.

. . .

"Damon" Katherine's seductive purr filled the room.

"Ms. Pierce" he gave her a curt nod, eyes returning back to his book.

"you haven't been around all week Damon, anything on your mind?" she said in the same seductive purr, her long nails trailing on his shoulder blades,

Damon shrugged her hands off, turning his attention back to the book.

Katherine's seductive smile hardened into a thin line.

"got anything to share?" she asked,

"actually, yes" Damon said, looking up at her, meeting her brown betraying eyes for the first time in days, "I'm going back to war" he said as if it was nothing,

Katherine's hands froze where they stood on the crimson colored fabric of her dress

"what? I'm afraid I didn't hear you properly"

"I am to rejoin the army" he said again, his eyes icy eyes staring at her scarlet of her dress, not raising to meet her eyes again.

"it there a particular reason for that sudden change?" the poised vampire asked, a pout taking over her reddened lips, red cause of what, he didn't like to think.

Damon felt betrayed just looking at her, knowing that when she wasn't in his bed, she was probably off in Stefan's chambers. His own flesh and blood.

"I can't desert them" he answered curtly, standing up on a whim, returning the thick green book between other books in the Salvatore's Library.

Katherine's lip twitched, blurring right in front of him, pushing him back against the bookcase, her hands traveling the his cravat, closing the space between them.

"Katherine, Please" Damon said, clearing his throat looking away from her,

"what's really wrong?" She asked, smile long gone, her pupils dilating

" _I love Stefan, Katherine_ , reminds you of anything?" he spat in poison, "you've been off with my own brother!"he shook her, hands on her shoulders.

"Blame Stefan. you never saw anything, you never read anything, you remember nothing of this." Katherine hissed, yanking his offending hands off her shoulders, leaving his blank confused face behind.

.

Banner: ([x](http://media.tumblr.com/9cbe06db8b25692408aaabba9500659d/tumblr_inline_n04keqiccC1qhm40y.jpg))

 


End file.
